Human Nature
by l-n-c
Summary: In human nature, we generally cant survive without another.  written for a friend  slight spoilers, shounenai, rated T for language, GrimmIchi


**Authors Note: hi, l-n-c here. This is actually my third attempt at GrimmIchi. I've written it before, but they're on my live journal. I do, though, intend to bring them to this account. Hopefully, this one is better than the other two, which I will revise and edit. This does fall under the yaoi grouping, and I would greatly appreciate feedback. Thank you to those who like yaoi and support this pairing. This particular fan fiction is dedicated to my friend Hallie, because she's awesome and suggested it. *hopes she likes it* if the characters seem out of character, I'm sorry. I tried my best and it's been a while since I last read Bleach.**

**Disclaimer: This is completely fan fiction with some manga references, and I do not own the characters Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ichigo Kurosaki, or any other Bleach characters. They respectfully belong to Kubo Tite. Nor do I own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would make more appearances and he would be constantly trying to get Ichigo in bed with him. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

_It is designed in human nature that people can't really survive without contact from another person. There are a select few that can get by without contact. But human nature is what most people cannot help. Its basically what we need to survive. The same concept applies to emotions, especially love. Everyone needs to feel loved in one form or another. For some people, it won't take long, and for others, it may take years. In other words, people are always searching to find that one person in their life that they consider their 'Soul Mate'._

Grimmjow sighed in aggravation, his electric blue hair tossing around in the wind and his matching electric blue eyes narrowed in irritation. He stood there in the sands of Hueco Mundo where he was left for naught. He scratched his head lightly, then ran his hand through his hair. How the fuck did this happen! Why did all the action just have to happen while he was knocked out. Damn that Nnoitora… if he ever saw him, he'd beat the shit out of him. He had to hurry and get to what was left of the battle. His skin was itching to fight. Not only that, his skin was itching for a certain someone.

Now that he thought about it, where was that berry he liked? Well, not in that- oh who the hell was he kidding. He wanted the berry to be his and only his. What? So he was attracted to the berry, big deal. Although, it would be fucking retarded is if his berry died. He will admit though, when his shinigami robes were tattered, he wanted to just jump him and fuck him senseless. Too bad that big boobed girl and that lisping brat were there.

Oh shit, he'd better start hurrying. The berry could be in trouble and now he wants his berry. With his precious Pantera at his side, he then started running as fast as he could. If he didn't make it in time, he'd Agarrar Cero several choice people if he could get a hold of them. That was always fun… but it probably wouldn't help; he'd still be pissed. He wouldn't be able to see the berry if something happened to him, and he did not like that idea.

After several minutes, he finally made it to the human world. He then started looking around. Another fruitless few minutes were wasted looking around and not seeing nor finding his berry. He'd be shit out of luck if anyone found him while he was in the human world. They might try to fight him or think he's with Aizen, and frankly, he didn't really want to fight now nor did he want to help Aizen. All he wanted was his berry. He then decided to head towards where he had first encountered the berry.

After several minutes, five wrong turns, and by pure luck of not running into anyone, Grimmjow finally made it to where they had first met. Where he had put a hole in that midget shinigami friend of his. He then looked around. No one. Not even a spirit. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! He growled in irritation. "Where the fuck is that damn shinigami!"

Now he was pissed. He's going to have to tear every fucking thing apart, just to find the damn strawberry! Then an idea just hit him. He could just use Pesquisa. Duh, why didn't he think of that earlier! Oh, wait, he was in a hurry and was thinking about Ichigo. He just merely shrugged it off and closed his eyes. He concentrated and several strong reitsu signals surrounded him. His eyebrow twitched. They weren't who he was looking for. He knew several of them, but they weren't Ichigo. He concentrated more, widening the range. After a few minutes, he finally found the familiar reitsu signal he had been looking for. He smirked and opened his eyes, darting off in that direction.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face. He wasn't dead, everyone just thought he was. Oh, this will be priceless. What'll Ichigo say when he sees him? He can't wait to see his face.

It had only been a few minutes, and he had just gotten to Ichigo's location. He spotted a familiar patch of orange hair, oversized zanpakutou, and shihakushou. As soon as he spotted him, he ran towards him. Ichigo, now just noticing a familiar reitsu, turned in the direction it was coming from. He turned his head too late, and Grimmjow had tackled him to the ground, making him sit in his lap.

Ichigo spluttered out. "G-Grimmjow! What the- you're alive!" Grimmjow chuckled and said. "'Course I'm alive. Like hell I'd let tha damn spoon kill me." Ichigo wriggled awkwardly in Grimmjow's hold. "Why exactly did you tackle me and why are you holding me?" Grimmjow looked at him and said. "Whasa matter berry? Ya scared?"

Ichigo looked at him and said. "Scared! Pft! Yea right, more like confused." Grimmjow smirked and said. "Tha's good. So, what's goin on?" Ichigo sighed in defeat; he'd have to answer his questions. "Well, Aizen, Tousen, and Gin are trying to create the Kings Key out of my town. We also need to defeat them, and then just sit and wait for the next bad guy to come along." Grimmjow grunted in agreement and said. "Well… they're all tha way over there," he gestured behind him and continued. "But they're fightin a few of yer friends."

Ichigo said. "What! They're already fighting!" he then started struggling in Grimmjows hold. "Let me go! I have to help them!" Grimmjow tightened his grip and said. "Nah, sorry. Can't do tha. Yer mine at tha moment. Let's just relax and enjoy a bit of quiet." Ichigo stopped suddenly and looked at Grimmjow. Did he just say 'no' to fighting?

Ichigo looked at him curiously and said. "Are you ok?" Grimmjow blinked and said. "'Course I am. Why?" Ichigo put his hands on either side of Grimmjows face and brought it closer, examining for bumps or cuts. Grimmjow blinked in confusion and Ichigo said. "You don't have any bumps on your head… and you don't seem to have a concussion…" Grimmjow said. "Tha fuck are ya doin!" Ichigo said. "You basically said 'no' to fighting… you love fighting as much as Kenpachi… What's wrong?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, he just held Ichigo closer and buried his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Grimmjow knew why he didn't want to fight right now. He almost died and all he could think about was Ichigo. He of course didn't want to say this to the berry he was holding. He just wanted to take Ichigo back with him to Las Noches and wished they could just ignore everything here in the human world.

Ichigo was startled and confused. Why was Grimmjow now all of a sudden clinging to him? Yea sure, he was glad to see Grimmjow was alive, but this was getting confusing. Now that he thought about it, Grimmjow didn't necessarily attack him when he saw him. Was Grimmjow loosing his love of fighting? Nah, that can't be it. Saying Grimmjow doesn't like fighting is like saying he was a harmless cat that just slept all day, which was not true. Something must be wrong with Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and said. "Grimmjow… you know that if there's something bothering you… you can tell me about it… I mean, I know you don't like talking about stuff, but you can tell me about it if you want." Grimmjow hummed in response. He didn't want to move; he was content sitting with Ichigo in his lap. He caught the smell faintly coming off of Ichigo; he smelt like strawberries. Cute.

A cough startled them both. They both looked up and saw a woman with her hair braided in front of her, and shinigami captains attire. Ichigo said. "Unohana-san! I'm sorry!" she chuckled lightly and said. "It's ok Kurosaki-kun. It seems that your friend missed you." Ichigo and Grimmjow blushed slightly and Unohana said. "But Ichigo… this is serious… you should go fight Aizen." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow sighed. He reluctantly let go of Ichigo, whom stood up.

Unohana noted Grimmjows state; his front was bleeding. She sighed and said. "How did you get all of that blood on you?" Grimmjow blinked and looked down, just now noticing his bleeding torso. Grimmjow was about to say something, when Ichigo spluttered. "You didn't bother to get yourself healed!" Grimmjow growled. "No ya damn berry! I came rushin all this way 'cause I was worried 'bout ya! I didn' think 'bout myself fer once!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as did Grimmjow's. The arrancar turned his head away and Unohana said. "Ichigo, I suggest you hurry. I'll take care of your friend." Ichigo nodded and said. "When I get back, we're going to talk, Grimmjow." Grimmjow scoffed and said. "Yea, whateva." Ichigo then shunpo'ed to the ongoing fight.

Unohana sighed and looked at Grimmjow. She said. "You're an arrancar, aren't you?" Grimmjow said. "Yea…" she knelt down and pushed him down to the concrete. She then started gathering reitsu and said. "Why did you come here? Were you honestly worried about Kurosaki-kun?" Grimmjow sighed and said. "Yea… I was worried 'bout him… I mean, after our fight, and after Nnoitora knocked me out, I almost thought I'd died. But I didn', and all I could think 'bout was Ichigo and if he was ok."

Unohana had then started healing Grimmjow's cuts and wounds. She said. "You must really care about Kurosaki-kun to have come all the way here during the midst of this war." Grimmjow nodded and said. "Yea…" This was the most he'd talked to anyone about his feelings. This was bothering him; he never talked about his feelings, besides fighting and anger. It must be her doing. Damn shinigami and their whatever it was.

It had taken a couple hours, but Unohana had finally managed to heal Grimmjows wounds. He sat up slowly and said. "Thanks…" Unohana nodded and said. "Wait here… I'm sure he'll be back in a few hours." Grimmjow nodded and decided for once, to stay out of the fight. This was completely out of character for him. Yes, he wanted to fight, but now he was thinking that this fight wasn't for him. He scratched the area above his hollow hole. Once Aizen was dead, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, within reason of course. Maybe he'd stick around Ichigo or something.

It had been a few hours, and the battle had finally ended. Ichigo had come out victorious, and Aizen laid bloody and lifeless in front of him. He sighed in exhaustion and looked around him. So many people had died fighting; arrancar, vizards, shinigami, friends, and innocents. This was the worst thing; he hated this feeling. Even though the war was over, he still felt uneasy. Maybe it was the ominous feeling that there would be another stronger enemy, but there was a little time till then, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Ichigo then started staggering back to where he had left Unohana-taichou and Grimmjow. Well, on the way he could sort out his thoughts. He will admit, he was surprised and relieved to see Grimmjow. Glad that he was alive. His mind then started wandering. Grimmjow did look pretty good… he was kinda hot… ok, he was hot. He was a little wild and untamed…. He was pretty much a wild cat, just as his released form showed. Wait… did he like Grimmjow?

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and blinked. The question rolled in his brain for a bit. He then looked down and sighed. Yea… he liked Grimmjow… not as a friend though, nor as someone to just talk to. He wanted to actually have something with Grimmjow… not just their fighting thing- no… he wanted something different from the Sexta Espada… he wanted to have a relationship with him.

With a new goal in mind, Ichigo looked up and continued his trek back to Grimmjow and Unohana-taichou. He didn't really care what the others would say, he just wanted to tell Grimmjow how he felt. He had to tell Grimmjow, or else he wouldn't be able to. He then started picking up the pace, trying to get there faster.

He didn't have to wait long to see them, it had only been a few minutes later, when Unohana and Grimmjow had appeared in front of Ichigo. Ichigo let out a startled yelp at their sudden appearance, lost his balance, and fell forward. Grimmjow caught him, but in the process lost his balance, and they both fell to the ground. Ichigo groaned in pain and looked up to see that he had landed on top of Grimmjow, who was looking at him. Grimmjow said. "You ok Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded slightly and Grimmjow sat them both up carefully. He noted that Ichigo was littered in cuts and wounds. Grimmjow said. "Can ya walk?" Ichigo was about to say something, when Unohana said. "It would be best for you to carry him. It would be much faster for us to get to my barracks in the Seireitei." Grimmjow nodded, got into a kneeling position, held Ichigo in his arms, and lifted himself up with his legs. Ichigo let out an awkward sound and Grimmjow said. "Get over it."

Unohana nodded and then opened up a gate that lead to Seireitei. They stepped through it and mere seconds later, appeared in Seireitei. As they arrived, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Man this place was bright. It wasn't like the artificial light back in Hueco Mundo. Unohana motioned for him to follow her, which he did, and they walked to her squads barracks. As soon as they got there, there was already shouting and high pitched chatter.

Grimmjow's eye twitched in annoyance and it seemed they were heading towards the sounds. They soon arrived to a door, and Unohana knocked. The shouting and high pitched chattering stopped and there were footsteps coming towards the door. A second later and the door slid open. A petit girl, with black hair, purple eyes, and the familiar shinigami shihakushou stood in the doorway. She said. "Ah! Unohana-taichou! What's- Ichigo! Why's he- you! What do you think you're doing with Ichigo, Espada!" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in annoyance. It's that damned midget shinigami that was friends with Ichigo, the one he put a hole in.

Grimmjow was about to retort, when Unohana said. "Rukia, could you please move aside? We have to get Ichigo on a bed so that he can rest." Rukia blinked and nodded dumbly, moving aside to let them through. Unohana walked in and Grimmjow followed with Ichigo in his arms. Rukia closed the door behind her and stayed by the door. As soon as Grimmjow stepped inside, he was greeted by some familiar faces. The glasses kid, the muscled kid, the big boobed chick, and the red headed tattooed guy.

They all looked up at the new arrivals and some of them were shocked. Grimmjow was carrying an injured Ichigo and wasn't trying to tear them apart. Something was off, but no one could think of anything. All of a sudden, the 'big boobed chick' who had orange hair similar to Ichigo's, came over to Grimmjow and said. "Hi Grimmjow-san. What happened to Ichigo?" he raised an eyebrow at her, she always was a little odd in his opinion.

"He fought Aizen and won. He needs ta be healed…" she nodded and motioned to the empty bed. Grimmjow set him down and Ichigo was about to say something, when the girl was standing next to him. She muttered an incantation, and a golden glowing light engulfed him. Grimmjow recognized this light, it's the same light she used to give him back his arm and restore his tattoo. The others just watched as Grimmjow just stood there, patiently.

Unohana walked over to Grimmjow and whispered. "He'll be ok." Grimmjow said. "I know…" they all just waited patiently, until the golden light vanished. Ichigo looked over at the girl and said. "Thanks Orihime…" she nodded and Rukia said. "What is the Espada doing here?" Grimmjow looked at her and said. "If ya must know, this shinigami captain healed my ass after I came runnin over from Las Noches, ta see if Ichigo was still alive." everyone in the room just looked at him and Rukia's eyes just widened slightly.

Ichigo sat up slowly and said. "Grimmjow." everyone turned their attention to Ichigo and said. "We still need to talk…" Grimmjow was about to say something, when Unohana said. "Why don't we all go get something to eat… I'm sure you're all hungry by now." everyone but Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded. They all then stood up and left with Unohana, closing the door behind them after they left.

When they were finally alone, Ichigo got out of the bed and Grimmjow said. "What're ya doin? You should be layin down." Ichigo was now standing in front of Grimmjow and said. "You really did come to see if I was ok, didn't you?" Grimmjow blushed slightly and said. "Yea…" Ichigo placed the palm of his hand gently against the unmasked part of his face. Grimmjow was startled slightly by this sudden action, but Ichigo's palm felt warm and he leaned into it. He then, surprisingly, wrapped his arms around Ichigos waist, pulling them together. Ichigo blushed and looked up at Grimmjow, who was smiling softly. Something Ichigo never thought he'd see, a genuine smile on Grimmjow. It looked good on him, a real smile instead of that eat-shit grin he had on normally or that smug smirk. Grimmjow then leaned his head down towards Ichigo's and said. "What is it that ya wanted ta talk 'bout?" Ichigo said. "Why did you come to see if I was ok?"

Grimmjow said. "'S 'cause I care 'bout ya…" Ichigo said. "Really?" Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo brought his other hand to his mask. He touched it gingerly and noted that the teeth were as sharp as they looked. He then slid his fingers under the mask and touched the skin that was available. Grimmjow purred in approval. Who knew that Ichigo could find a spot that'd make him purr. Ichigo smiled softly and Grimmjow said. "How do ya feel 'bout me?" Ichigo removed his fingers from under his mask and said. "I've actually been thinking about this…" Grimmjow looked at him and Ichigo continued. "I care about you too…" Grimmjow said. "Really now?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow smirked. He then leaned down and kissed Ichigo.

This sudden action caused Ichigo to gasp, allowing Grimmjow to slide his tongue into his mouth. His tongue explored every inch of Ichigo's mouth, causing Ichigo to moan. Grimmjow then pulled away, and Ichigo's blush deepened. He panted slightly and said. "Wh-What-" Grimmjow kissed his forehead, effectively stopping Ichigo's sentence. Grimmjow said. "Tha's good ta know… so, that mean we're an 'item' now?" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him back for another kiss. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and licked Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing Grimmjows tongue access into his mouth again. He licked the roof of Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo tangled his fingers into Grimmjows electric blue hair.

They then pulled apart, the need to breathe and oxygen getting the better of them. Grimmjow then started trailing kisses from the corner of Ichigo's mouth to his collar bone. Ichigo moaned. "G-Grimmjow." he hummed in response. Ichigo didn't say anything, and Grimmjow licked his collarbone. Ichigo gasped and pulled Grimmjow as close as he could. This caused them to grind against each other, causing Ichigo to moan and Grimmjow to growl. Grimmjow was about to say something, when Rukia opened the door and said. "What's going-" her eyes widened and she forgot what she was going to say. Her face turned a violent shade of red from embarrassment and Unohana walked into the room. She said. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun. It seems you're feeling better… there's a meeting that's going to be taking place now, and we'd like you and Grimmjow-san to join us."

Ichigo and Grimmjow reluctantly pulled apart and nodded. They then left the room to follow Unohana. As they passed Rukia, Grimmjow said. "You'll catch flies leavin yer mouth open." she then closed her mouth immediately and Grimmjow and Ichigo continued following Unohana. It took them thirty minutes to get from the barracks to the main building. Multiple shinigami gawked at the sight of Grimmjow and several panicked. Ichigo said. "What did you do to them that's making them act like this?" Grimmjow held his hands up defensively and said. "Ey, I didn' do anythin this time I swear." Ichigo laughed and said. "Yea, I know, or else I would've heard about it."

Grimmjow smirked and they made it to the main building. The giant double doors opened and they stepped inside. As soon as they had been a foot inside, the doors closed behind them. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder in concern. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he just hoped for the best. In this case, that he gets to stay alive- or alive as he can be considering he's an arrancar.

A cough brought him back to the present and he looked ahead of him. There were several shinigami dressed in captains attire, with the exception of a few empty seats. He noted that some of them were, melancholic while others were indifferent. It wasn't until they noticed him that most of them were surprised. The head shinigami was up ahead and he looked aged and tired. He raised a very bushy white eyebrow and said. "Kurosaki… what is going on?" Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other and were about to say something, when Unohana said. "Sou-taichou, I brought him here. It is my fault, but he has been very helpful to me. He brought Kurosaki-kun, who had been injured at the time, back here for treatment. He also came all the way from Las Noches, while injured, to make sure Kurosaki-kun was alright before his battle with Aizen."

Everyone looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow, both of whom were looking at the floor. The aged shinigami ahead hummed in response and said. "Very well then… let's get down to business. The reason I have called you all here, is because Aizen is finally dead and his plans have been thwarted, thanks to Kurosaki-san. However, this does not mean we may rest easy. There may very well be another enemy lurking in the shadows who may be even more powerful than Aizen. We must pull together and remain strong. Even though we have lost many, they will always be looked on as heroes who fought bravely to protect the human world and soul society." everyone nodded in agreement and the head shinigami said. "And as for the remaining Espada and arrancar… does anyone have any suggestions? Besides experimenting or exterminating them?"

Nobody voiced any opinions. This irked Grimmjow oddly, how do you not have any suggestions? This is a serious matter, one where his life hangs in it. It's not exactly a comforting thought. Actually, this kinda scares him a bit. How can they take this matter so lightly?

Ichigo said. "I have an idea?" everyone looked at him and he blinked. He said. "Uh… how about… we let the ones, who we know wouldn't cause any havoc, stay in the human world and help us out by reporting if there's movement in Las Noches or in the human world?" the aged shinigami said. "And what about the ones we know that would cause havoc?" Ichigo said. "Leave them in Las Noches, and if they get out of hand, send someone to deal with them?" They all looked at Ichigo and then looked at Grimmjow. He looked at them and said. "What?"

They all then looked at the head shinigami and he said. "Hmmnn… very well… do you have any in mind?" Ichigo said. "Actually… I have a few…" he then looked at Grimmjow and smirked. Grimmjow blinked and said. "Why does everyone look at me like they goin ta involve me in somethin or like I did somethin? I swear I didn' do anythin this time… it's tha hole or tha mask isn' it?" Ichigo looked back at the aged shinigami who said. "I trust in your judgment, Kurosaki. Until then, keep us updated and we will let you know when the next meeting is." Ichigo nodded and then the meeting was adjourned.

Ichigo then grabbed the back of Grimmjows jacket and pulled him along after him. Grimmjow said. "But seriously, why was everyone lookin at me?" Ichigo laughed and said. "You'll see…" after he said that, he headed back towards the others to relay the news.

-ONE MONTH LATER-

There was a horrible scream. It was familiar, the scream of a hollow. A familiar orange haired shinigami ran over roofs and towards the sound. A few minutes later, he arrived at the scene, only to see that the said hollow he was to get had already been taken care of. He furrowed his brows in frustration, and looked to see who it was that had taken care of the hollow. His eyes caught sight of electric blue in a familiar short white jacket and white hakama. He sighed and then jumped from his perch on the roof, to land next to the person.

"Grimmjow… you know you weren't supposed to do that." Ichigo scolded. Grimmjow smirked and suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his waist. "And ya shouldn't tell me what ta do, Ichigo." Grimmjow stated. And it was true, since Ichigo had suggested Grimmjow to be one of the few arrancar to be allowed access to the human world to help out, and the aged head shinigami had given direct orders to all soul reapers to not directly order them around.

Ichigo sighed, and said. "Fine…" Grimmjow smirked at his victory and spun Ichigo around in his arms. He said. "It's good ta see ya, Ichigo." Ichigo smirked and said. "But I just saw you last night, before you got called back to Las Noches by-" he was cut off when Grimmjow crashed his lips to his. It had only been a few hours since, but Grimmjow still couldn't get enough of Ichigo. Soul society had accepted their relationship and so have his friends and family. Now that Grimmjow wasn't a threat, no one really paid much attention to them.

Their relationship may have been fast and sudden, but neither cared. They felt whole with the other and that was what truly mattered and everything just felt right when they were together. In the end, they both finally got something, or someone rather, that they wanted. They found their 'Soul Mate'. Someone that they could spend the rest of their life or eternity with.

The End

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading. Any and all reviews are welcome, so, please share your opinions._


End file.
